Transformers: Prime Generation
Transformers: Prime Generations is a fan-fiction series written in 2012 by a Curtis Watson and re-written (due to increasing writer's prowess) in 2014-15. It is set in no particular universe, but draws heavily from the live-action movies, the Prime series, and some G1 references. Note: Clicking on the "Landing" link will take you to Watson's blog page, where this Transformers fan fiction and several others can be found posted weekly. History The storyline of Prime Generation begins eons ago, the metals unused in the wake of the formation of the universe clump together to form the planet that will come to be known as Cybertron. From out of the darkness come two beings: Primus and Unicron. They are born intelligent, and extremely powerful, one the direct opposite of the other. Primus is the embodiment of light and creation; Unicron the embodiment of darkness and chaos. For centuries, Primus and Unicron duel. Each finds victory and defeat, keeping the eternal balance of light and dark in check... Until darkness gains the upper hand. Unicron fatally wounds Primus and is about to destroy him when the valiant creator uses the energy in his AllSpark to drive Unicron's Anti-Spark from Cybertron. Unicron supposedly crashes on a distant world and rests there for 1,000,000 years. Primus, sensing his time is near, and darkness will rise again to consume the universe, creates six followers to continue his teachings: Solus Prime, Liege Maximo, Sentinel Prime, Megatronus Prime, Rodimus Prime, and Alpha Trion. Solus Prime is the next embodiment of creation. Alpha Trion represents wisdom. Rodimus represents goodness. Liege Maximo represents order. Sentinel Prime represents strength. Megatronus Prime, however, seems to fit no purpose. Primus journeys to the core of Cybertron, where he sacrifices himself to bring life to the planet through the AllSpark. The Primes watch as the first generation of Cybertronians is born. Solus Prime builds a massive city on the edge of an ocean of liquid energy (later dubbed Energon) and Liege Maximo, Sentinel and Alpha Trion by his side, establish a government over the Cybertronians. Rodimus serves as guardsman, and Megatronus oversees industry. For the next 10,000 years, Cybertron is subject to a beautiful Golden Age. However, as Primus predicted, darkness returned. And not in the form of Unicron. Megatronus Prime, feeling himself superior to all existing Cybertronians and even his Prime brothers and sister, raises an army of his own followers and drives the other Primes from the great city. Solus Prime and Liege Maximo are killed in this first assault. Finding resolve, the remaining Primes regroup and launch an attack on Megatronus, who has renamed himself Nemesis Prime. Here, Rodimus and Alpha Trion are wounded. Sentinel Prime is left with little options. Desperate, he returns to the forgotten core of Cybertron and pleads for help. From the core, the remaining soul of Primus delivers unto Sentinel a shard of his AllSpark, encased in a mystical talisman. He calls it the Matrix of Leadership; whosoever wears it is blessed by Primus as the one true leader and representation of freedom and good. Sentinel takes the Matrix of Leadership back and faces Nemesis Prime himself. Nemesis claims victory prematurely, but Sentinel, power of the Matrix within him, throws Nemesis Prime into an embarrassing defeat. Dubbing him "The Fallen", Sentinel Prime seals his brother in a tomb and launches him off Cybertron, where The Fallen lands on another then-remote planet and forms a lake over centuries. The Primes' great city lies in ruins. The Golden Age is over, and the lives of the remaining Primes are ending. In their final year, they build more great cities across Cybertron, bypassing the rust age as the great Energon Sea dries into the congested Sea of Rust. Their final act is to build a High Council in the city of Iacon. Here, the second generation of Cybertronians shall be led under a new era. Then, except for Alpha Trion, they pass on, leaving Cybertron to an uncertain, yet predetermined, future. The Days of Stasis The Council then put in a system where Cybertronians were born into one of several classes: Laborers, who produced raw Energon and refined it into fuel; Servants, who commanded the Laborers and kept track of inventory and documents; Elite Guard, who defended the planet from any revolution; and councilor, who commanded everything else. For 8,000 years, this system reigned over Cybertron. No one bothered to resist, simply because no one could remember how else to run things. Alpha Trion waited out the remainder of his days as a Servant, an archivist in Iacon. Near the last 100 years of the reign of the guilds, the fourth generation of Cybertronians was birthed from the Well of AllSparks. A bot by the name of Orion Pax came under Alpha Trion's care as a Servant in the Hall of Records. Orion, like many, knew there was a greater path, but had no knowledge of how to make it work. The Rise of the Reformers After 8,000 years of day-to-day duties, a group of Laborers began talking amongst themselves. They came up with a brilliant new system and then began spreading it to their cohorts. Word eventually reahed their Servant overseers, who tried to silence it, but instead found themselves intrigued. The hub of this talk was the second largest city on Cybertron, Kaon. The Council was warned of the change in events, but payed it no mind. Then, the Laborer Radicals formed their own unofficial government: The Enforcers of Reformation. They chose a Laborer as their leader and he tried to sway the Council's minds, to no avail. Civil War At last, the Enforcers lost patience. They began resorting to violence, mocking the Council with Gladiator matches (a Laborer called Megaton noteworthy among them). Still, the Council ignored them. But, after thirty years (to a Cybertronian, it wasn't much), the Enforcers turned their violence on the Council. They began recreating weapons and bombing the Energon refineries that drove Cybertron. Now, the Council began to take an interest. They sent out an Elite Guard squad, led by Ultra Magnus, to Kaon to quell the uprisings. However, the Enforcers had risen further than anticipated and slaughtered half of Magnus' force before they retreated. At last, war began. For 500 years, the Enforcers and Elite Guard dueled, each taking massive losses. At last, the Council could stand it no further. Desperate, they searched for one worthy to lead them: A Prime. One was chosen to take on the trials. He ventured into the core of Cybertron and emerged as a Prime, wielding the Matrix of Leadership. He took the name Solas Prime, after the ancient Prime of the same name. The Council told Solas Prime to journey to Kaon with representatives from each side to resolve the conflicts. Alpha Trion, who had a large influence on the Council, saw promise in the young Orion Pax and had him trained as a soldier to accompany Solas. Orion, though hesitant, learned fast. In honor of his advancement, Solas renamed Orion Pax as Optimus. The Gladiator from Kaon, Megaton, was chosen to represent the Enforcers. Aboard the starship Trypticon, the three traveled to Kaon and met with Enforcer Commander Starscream. Over a gladiatorial match, Starscream, Solas, Optimus, and Megaton discussed terms. The meeting went well, until Megaton began boasting of his accomplishments in the arena. This led to a wave of civilians challenging him. Megaton, overcome with rage, fired upon a civilian, turning the crowd against him. Starscream arrested him, Solas, and Optimus. Megaton, however, broke free and went to face Starscream. They dueled for a short time, before Starscream cheated to get the upper hand. Megaton was thrown into a pit of corrupted Energon. The toxic sludge, in turn, corrupted him. Revigored, Megaton followed Starscream to Kaon, murdered Sola Prime, and claimed Enforcer leadership for himself. Starscream, losing his next fight to Megaton, surrenders. Megaton renames himself Megat''r''on, and the Enforcers Decepticons, for all the lies they had put up with under rule of the Council. Optimus, meanwhile, returns Solas' body to Iacon. The Council, now worried about an even larger war breaking out, appoints Optimus Commander until they can find a new Prime. Seeking vengeance, Optimus assembles a team and travels to Trypticon, who has moored at an old space station in orbit. The titanic transformer refuses Optimus entrance, but Megatron overrides it, saying he wishes to face the young warrior himself, feeling some kind of brotherly rivalry between them, as they were both under Solas' command. Optimus and Megatron duel while the former's team investigates. The station is revealed to be a space-time vortex generator, or Space Bridge. Megatron plans to use it to conquer other worlds. During their investigation, they accidentally sabotage Trypticon's stabilizers, causing him to fall out of orbit. Optimus, losing the duel anyway, retreats with his team. Megatron abandons ship as Trypticon crashes in the middle of downtown Iacon. He orders the Decepticons to hide in the city underground. Optimus, the Council finally realizes, is the next true Prime. They summon him to take the trials. The Matrix of Leadership, following Solas' demise, has been returned to the core. If Optimus retrieves it, he may lead the Cybertronian Elite Guard. Optimus decides to call them Autobots, for their unity. The Council approves. Thus, Optimus journeys to the core and is deemed worthy by Primus to wield the Matrix of Leadership. When Megatron learns of this, he orders a full-scale attack on all Autobot cities. This begins the war that drags on for centuries. After 700 years of war, a sixth and final generation of Cybertronians is birthed from the Well of AllSparks. Half joins the Autobots, the other half the Decepticons. The Final days of the War Megatron launches a final attack on the city of Iacon, having gained control of most of Cybertron. Fearing loss, Optimus Prime commissions several exploratory missions into the galaxy. One consists of the Dinobots, another the Wreckers. After so much chaos, the atmosphere of Cybertron is polluted with plasma clouds and rust storms. Cities across the planet, Kaon being no exception, lay in ruins. Knowing that, even if they don't lose the war, they will lose the planet, Optimus Prime orders all Autobots to evacuate the planet. Megatron, learning of this, is inspired to halt all he can. He orders his top scientist, Shockwave, to build a weapon that can neutralize Cybertronian neural systems on contact. Shockwave creates such a weapon and is about to finish the first model when his lab is broken into by an Autobot squad, led by the Scout Bumblebee. Shockwave retreats, but is cornered by the Scout. While a scientist, Shockwave's combat skills are superior and he overpowers Bumblebee, crushing his voice box. Optimus Prime, his medic Ratchet, and Autobot reinforcements arrive, this time forcing Shockwave to retreat with only his prototype. Ratchet assists Bumblebee while Optimus secures Shockwave's lab. He locks down all hardware and loads it on a ship, ejecting it into space. Desperate to reclaim it, Shockwave follows the ship and leaves beacons for Megatron to follow. Megatron, due to the beacons and the increasing fear that Cybertron is dying, agrees to leave as well. He repairs and reactivates Trypticon, who transforms into the starship Nemesis. Megatron then leaves the planet. Optimus Prime, with his own exodus nearly complete, commandeers a shuttle to catch up to Megatron. He, Ratchet, and the Autobots Ironhide, Mirage, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee depart. They find Megatron trying to activate his orbital Space Bridge. They follow him through the portal, but the design is flawed and it collapses, scattering the two ships to the stars. Megatron, when he regains control of the Nemesis, detects a very recent beacon from Shockwave and follows it. The same signal is detected by the Autobots. Optimus dispatches Bumblebee and Wheeljack to follow it while they repair the shuttle. During their space journeys, the Autobots make a landing on the planet Cygnus, where they discover a nest of Scraplets. This leads Mirage to despise most foreign species. For the next few thousand years, Shockwave remains hidden. Sometime around 5 CE, the Wreckers land on a planet on the far side of the galaxy. Cliffjumper and Sideswipe are sent to investigate reports of a powerful relic buried there. The two journey across the continent, but it takes them three days to find that Starscream, leading a small detachment of Decepticons, has already retrieved the relic. On their way back to the Nemesis, presumably docked in the system, Cliffjumper and Sideswipe ambush them and steal the relic. They race back to their ship, the Arclight, and launch. Ultra Magnus desperately tries to make a jump into an ancient Space Bridge, but the Arclight is too damaged to make it. Instead, he orders Sideswipe to take the relic in an escape pod and fly through the bridge. Though hesitant, Sideswipe obeys. Starscream immediately realizes the relic has left Arclight, and orders all his forces to follow it. However, the Space Bridge activates and warps Sideswipe's pod away. The structure then collapses, blowing away the Seekers. When they recover, they learn the Arclight also vanished in the explosion. It and the pod containing Sideswipe are lost for the next 2,000 years. Beaten, Starscream and his forces return to the Nemesis to continue following Megatron, though the vigor of command stirs dissent within him. Earth Conflict Landing on Earth 2012: Megatron lands in a small town called Galt and is immediately suspect of the military force there. When they arrive, he transforms from entry pod mode and attacks, scanning a new alternate form: an armored artillery truck. He detects a faint Cybertronian radiation signal and follows it. He discovers it is emanating from a human. Thinking the human knows something about Shockwave, Megatron abducts the human. That next morning, Bumblebee lands on Earth, but fails to exit pod mode. The military seizes its opportunity to obtain him. A human named Curtis is awoken by the crash and, overly curious, stows away with the force to the military base. At the base, General Gale inspects Bumblebee. Curtis sneaks into the terminal and learns of Megatron's landing before he is discovered and taken to the General. The General threatens Curtis with execution if he does not remain silent on the matter, but he resists. Gale is about to execute him when Bumblebee regains control and transforms, drawing his attention. Gale welcomes Bumblebee, but insists he stay for 'research'. Instead, Bumblebee senses Curtis is in danger and tries to help him, which alerts the soldiers and causes them to open fire. Now in defensive mode, Bumblebee scans a sports car and escapes. The helicopter on the base reveals itself to be Wheeljack, who covers Bumblebee's escape. They travel to the edge of town, where Wheeljack tells Curtis what the Autobots are and what they are doing on Earth. As they speak, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots arrive on their ship, the Ark (different from the Wreckers' Arclight). The Autobot named Mirage is distressed with meeting the human, not having a good history with non-Cybertronians, but Ratchet and Ironhide calm him. Optimus Prime introduces himself and his team, then is prompted by Wheeljack to tell the history of the war for Curtis, which he does. After hearing it, Curtis ponders what he has to do with it. Optimus Prime says he has absolutely nothing to do with it, so Curtis decides to return home. Ratchet is assigned to give him a ride. When they arrive at Curtis' home, he asks why Bumblebee can't speak, and Ratchet tells the story of Bumblebee's encounter with Shockwave, and the battles that resulted in few Decepticon casualties but millions for the Autobots. Realizing the Autobots have no functional knowledge of the planet, Curtis demands to be taken to Optimus. The human Megatron abducted, Chris, awakens in a stasis pod and sees the robots for the first time. Megatron and Soundwave let him out and lie about their cause: to stop the Autobots from destroying the Earth. Somehow, Megatron manages to keep up this charade for several days. Soundwave does some research and notices that Chris has Cybertronian radiation on him, indicating he has been to the location of Shockwave's lab. Soundwave recollects that Optimus Prime locked Shockwave's equipment, which is why the Decepticon scientist left in the first place. Megatron then orders Starscream to bring Optimus to him. Curtis discovers the Autobots have taken up residence in an abandoned parking garage. Optimus discourages Curtis' involvement, but the human persuades him to let him help due to his knowledge of Earth. The next morning, Ratchet detects an Energon leak. Fearing that Bumblebee, while on patrol, has been injured, Optimus orders Ratchet and Ironhide to investigate with him. They find the signal, but it turns out to be a trap set by Starscream. While his team of Vehicons distract Ratchet and Ironhide, Starscream duels Optimus and knocks him unconscious with a blast from his Null Ray. He then races off with Optimus' body. The sole remaining Vehicon on his team follows. Distraught, Ratchet and Ironhide, meeting up with Bumblebee, return to base. Megatron demands Prime give him the access codes for the lab, but Optimus refuses. Resorting to torture, Megatron orders Soundwave to deploy Rumble, Laserbeak, and Frenzy to interrogate Prime. Megatron executes the Vehicon survivor, saying it is an act of mercy so Chris will believe him. Optimus is in too much pain to counter the statement. As night falls, Bumblebee escorts Curtis home. They stop at a faulty stoplight, where Curtis chats with some friends out on the town. They do not realize a Decepticon named Driveshaft is on patrol there. He attacks Bumblebee, who makes the humans run. Driveshaft is defeated. When he tries to shoot the humans from the ground, Bumblebee stabs his plasma axe into the 'Con's head, killing him. Curtis' friends, Erick and Brian, demand an explanation. Curtis and Bumblebee explain the story, then agree to take them to the base. As dawn breaks, Soundwave manages to infiltrate a portion of Optimus' memory core and withdraws the access codes for Shockwave's lab. Megatron tells Optimus that he would rather execute him now, but wants him to see "his defeat", again managing to hide his intentions from Chris. Taking the human and a squad of Vehicons, Megatron orders mobilization. He tells Soundwave to return to the edge of the system, where the Nemesis is docked, to prepare it for rendezvous. Soundwave launches immediately. Megatron then has Starscream place a control bolt on Optimus, allowing Starscream to keep the Prime in vehicle mode and make him follow the squad without causing trouble. The Autobots detect the squad's approach and everyone but Wheeljack deploys. However, the humans, whilst Wheeljack is distracted, run out of the base. Category:Fan Fiction